La vida de Carlos De Vil
by Carlie De Vil
Summary: La vida en la isla de los perdidos no es facil, vivir en la isla y estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo es dificil, pero, a todo eso sumarle ser hijo de la mismisima Cruella De Vil, es simplemente imposible. AU, violencia
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **La vida es asi**

son las 6:30 am y un chico de 14 años cabello bicolor, negro y blanco, algo delgado, se estaba despertando para hacer las labores domesticas de su casa.

se levanto de su cama perezoso, "otro dia mas" penso, se levanto hacia el vestidor y se puso unos shorts negros de cuero ajustados, una camisa blanca con patitas de perro negros estampados y una chaqueta negra con mangas blancas y una gran patita de perro roja en la parte de atras de la espalda.

se fue a la parte trasera de la casa agarro la escoba, el trapeador, una cubeta y los detergentes necesarios para limpiar y entro a su casa para empezar a limpiarla.

empezo a barrer su casa, puso toda la basura en una bolsa y la fue a tirar, luego lleno la cubeta con agua le puso detergente y trapeo toda su casa.

el nombre de este chico es Carlos De Vil, el hijo de la villana mas loca, Cruella De Vil.

eran las 9:00 am, aun faltaban 3 horas para que se despertara su madre , asique se fua a su recamara y se tumo en su cama exausto para descansar un rato, pero, al cabo de 5 minutos se oyeron como piedritas contra su ventana, se levanto para abrirla y se encontro con sus 3 mejores y unicos amigos: Mal, Evie y Jay

-Carlos ven baja , vamos a hacer travesuras-dijo Mal con una mirada traviesa

-solo si prometen que volveremos antes de mediodia-dijo Carlos en tono serio hacia sus amigos

-si, esta bien, pero baja ya de una ves-dijo Evie emocionada

Carlos bajo por la vieja y oxidada escalera de incendios al lado de su ventana, con mucho cuidado por si acaso se rompia

-bien, vamos-dijo Carlos al llegar con sus amigos

los 4 se fueron al mercado.

Mal grafiteaba todo lo que se encontraba, inclusive personas.

Evie coqueteaba con muchachos y cuando intentaban besarla se marchaba.

Jay hacia su trabajo diario, robar articulos para la tienda de su padre.

y Carlos aventaba cosas y caminaba sobre las mesas.

las horas pasaron y nadie se dio cuenta de esto hasta que oscurecio completamente, al ver esto los 4 adolescentes se reunieron.

-¡no puedo creer que ya sea de noche! ¡mi madre me va a matar! ¡literalmente!-gritaba Carlos asustado, todos sabian de lo que era capaz de hacerle Cruella a Carlos

Carlos se despidio de sus amigos y se encamino a su casa, trato de entrar cautelosamente para que su madre no lo oyera, pero al entrar y cerrar la puerta detras suyo, se encendio la luz y se logro ver a Cruella de vil.

con solo ver la mirada fria y su podtura autoritaria le helo la sangre al pequeño Carlos.

-¿donde estabas?-


	2. El castigo

**Capitulo 2**

 **El castigo**

-¿donde estabas?- pregunto Cruella con su mirada y tono frio que hacia que a cualquiera le helara la sangre

-co...con mis ami...amigos-contesto Carlos con voz temblorosa y llena de miedo

-Ah, en serio y ¿con permiso de quien?-pregunto Cruella acercandose a Carlos intimidandolo

-l...lo siento, n..no vol...vera a p..pasar-dijo Carlos tartamudeando

-sabes Carlos ultimamente te has estado portando muy mal, creo que es hora de un castigo-dijo Cruella saliendo del cuarto

Carlos estaba en estado de shock, no podia reaccionar, hacia como un mes que no recibia un castigo, cuando su musculos reaccionaron trato de huir, pero su madre llego y al ver a Carlos tratando de huir, fue corriendo con el y le dio una bofetada

-si tratas de huir otravez de uno de mis castigos te va a ir peor-amenazo Cruella a Carlos, lo agarro del cuello y lo avento lo mas fuerte que pudo

-ya es el momento de un castigo-dijo Cruella llendo por un latigo y pegandole a Carlos con el en la espalda

-esto te mereces por salirte sin mi permiso-dijo Cruella golpeandolo mas fuerte

Carlos estaba gritando muy fuerte y de su boca empezo a salir sangre y su espalda estaba mucho peor llena de heridas abiertas y sangrando;Carlos esta tumbado en el piso incapaz de moverse.

-¡solo eres un estorbo!-le gritaba Cruella a Carlos-¡res un inutil malagradecido!¡nadie nunca te va a querer!¡porque eres un inutil estorbo al cual nadie le importa lo que le pase, y nadie nunca te va a querer!-grito Cruella y salio de la habitacion y regreso con un cuchillo

Volteo a Carlos bocarriba, la ropa de Carlos estaba desgarrada, Cruella paso la filosa hoja del cuchillo por el pecho de Carlos rompiendo su camisa, dejando una gran herida desde donde empieza el hombro hasta el ombligo, no lo suficientemente profunda para herirlo pero si para dejar una cicatriz bastante solto el cuchilo se alejo de Carlos y salio de la casa dejando a Carlos desangrandose

Carlos no se movia, no porque queria sino porque no podia moverse, a como pudo llego al baño,donde estaban unas pocas cosas que usaba para curarse, una aguja e hilo que le dio Evie, una botella de vodka para limpiarse las heridas, tela de algodon que le dio E vie para usar como si fueran la aguja e hilo para coserse las heridas, mientras se curaba penso en lo que se habia convertido su vida despues de ese dia de invierno hace 5 añ pozo sin fondo del cual nunca iba a poder salir, NUNCA

* * *

-Jay, tranquilo de seguro esta bien-le decia Evie a Jay

-no es cierto su madre debe estar casi matandolo ahora mismo-dijo Jay haciendo que se formaran lagrimas en los ojos de Evie a la sola idea de Carlos muerto

Evie y Carlos eran muy unidos, como si fueran hermanos y claro a todos le dolia al ver las cicatrices de Carlos, pero, a Evie le dolia mas al punto de casi llorar

-E, tranquila-dijo Mal llendo a consolar a su amiga-Carlos es un guerrero, el seguramente esta bien-dijo Mal

Evie se aferro a Mal y lloro desconsoladamente en su hombro. Jay al ver la distraccion de sus amigas se fue del callejon donde estaban y fue corriendo a la casa de llegar trepo rapida y bruscamente, al llegar a la ventana de Carlos que siempre estaba abierta entro y lo que vio le helo la a Carlos sin camisa frente a el y todo su torso cubierto con heridas vendadas

-¿ella te lo hizo?-pregunto Jay con voz grave

\- Jay, yo...-dijo Carlos debilmente siendo interrumido por Jay

-¿¡ELLA TE LO HIZO?!-grito Jay y Carlos asintio con la cabeza agachada

-Carlos no puedes dejar que esto siga pasando-dijo Jay acercandose a Carlos

-¿que hago entonces Jay?, soy debil y cobarde, no me puedo enfrentar a mi madre perderia seguro-dijo Carlos poniendose una camisa

-¡pero si sigues con ella puedes morir!-grito Jay con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡si, pero si la enfrento tambien!-grito Caros con lagrimas cayendo libremente por su pecosa cara

los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato

\- Jay, yo...no me puedo enfrentar a mi madre ella es mas fuerte y loca que yo, jamas lograria ganarle-dijo Carlos sentandose en su cama

-lose, pero ¿no estas harto de lidiar todos los dias con tu madre?-dijo Jay sentandose junto a Carlos

-si pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto, estamos condenados a vivir aqui-dijo Carlos

-para toda la eternidad- dijo Jay

* * *

en Auradon, un joven castaño claro se estaba despertando en medio de la madrugada, y en unos segundos una mujer baja, cabello castaño corto con una pijama amarilla fue con el

-Ben, ¿estas bien?¿que paso?-pregunto la mujer

-si, mama solo tuve una vision-dijo Ben

-¿que viste?-

-un muchacho peli-blanco que necesita mi ayuda-


	3. viejos ¿amigos?

**Capitulo 3**

 **Viejos ¿amigos?**

era otro día mas en la isla y jay se levantaba para salir a robar mas cosas para la tienda de su padre.

_bien manos a la obra-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el cabello

-tan temprano y ya estas robando-se oyó una voz extraña en la recamara

-...¡¿quien esta hay?!- grito jay levantándose de la cama

-que malo ya te olvidaste de mi-dijo aquella voz algo triste

de repente un chico vestido de morado con un gorro de doble color, morado oscuro y claro, con unos ojos amarillos y cabello morado oscuro con mechones morado claro

-H!-dijo Jay mientras abrazaba a aquel chico

-ya te dije que no me gusta que me digan así, mi nombre es Hector- dijo Hector furioso-¡HECTOR!-

-como sea ¿que haces aquí?, no te veo desde hace años y luego te apareces de la nada-dijo Jay un poco enojado

-bueno...-dijo algo sospechoso

cuando H iba a contestar paso algo curioso

-leven anclas marineros les robare el oro-una voz femenina retumba por toda la isla

-espera Jes-grito Mal preocupada

-vamos marinera mas rapido-gritaba aquella chica

-no puede ser-dijo H agarrandose la cabeza

-¿ya me vas a decir que paso?¿donde han estado este tiempo?- pregunto Jay curioso

-bueno pues veras... por ahora no te lo puedo decir, pero te juro que te lo dire muy pronto-dijo H preocupado

-esta bien-dijo Jay desconfiado

-¡dame mi corona te lo odeno!-grito una voz femenina desde afuera

-¡quitamela a ver si puedes princesita!-dijo Evie juguetona con una corona en la mano

-¡damela o te corto la cabeza!-

-te parece si vamos con estas chicas antes de que se maten-dijo H

-si, creo que seria lo mejor-respondió Jay

Pronto estaban afuera y vieron a Jessie sujetando a una pelirroja, mientras Evie se escondía detrás de Mal

-a ver chicas concéntrense, necesitamos poner...¿donde esta Freddie?-pregunto H notando la ausencia del hijo del Dr. Facilier

Isaura dejo de forcejear con Jessie y puso cara seria-crei que venia tras de nosotras-dijo preocupada

-a ver chicos ¿donde puede estar alguien tan peligroso como el?-pregunto Mal

-si H fue con Jay, Jessie con Mal e Isaura con Evie, ¿creen que el habra ido con Carlos?-pregunto Evie temiendo por su hermanito

-pero ellos nunca se han llevado bien, se han odiado desde que los conozco-dijo Jes

Los chicos no perdieron ni un segundo mas y fueron corriendo a la casa de Carlos

* * *

Carlos se levanto y fue directo al baño para cambiar sus vendas las cuales estaban llenas de sangre, se las quito, las lavo en el lavadero y se las puso otra vez aun mojadas.

-hola Carlos-dijo una voz misteriosa detrás de el, Carlos se lleno de miedo asi que volteo rápidamente

-ash, solo eres tu-dijo Carlos dándose cuenta de la presencia del muchacho pelinegro alto que vestía un traje morado con negro parecido al de su padre

-en serio, asi saludas a un amigo despues de tanto tiempo-respondio Freddie

-tu y yo no somos amigo-dijo Carlos friamente

-sabes algo, por primera vez te doy la razon en algo pero sabes el por que-dijo Freddie juguetonamente

-por que siempre me molestabas, me decias de cosas, me golpeabas, y nunca supe por que-

-por que te...¡ODIO!¡Y MUCHO!-dijo Freddie enojado dandole un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que sangrara un poco su nariz

-¿por que me haces esto justamente a mi?-pregunto Carlos, no sabia porque todo lo malo le tocaba a el, el solo queria ser feliz, pero eso parecia ser un sueño muy lejano

Freddie le dio otro puñetazo dandole un ojo morado-por que lo alejaste de mi y evitaste que me amaras-dijo Freddie dandole otro puñetazo partiendole el labio

-¿que?¿de quien hablas?-pregunto Carlos y Freddie lo agarro del cuello

-de quien mas,¡JAY!-grito Freddie enojado y lanzo a Carlos al espejo de su baño haciendo que se cortara un poco con el vidrio

-¡¿que?!¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Carlos en el piso aterrado desangrandose

-no te hagas, con tu mala suerte y tu abusiva madre, hacias que Jay estuviera arriba de ti cuidandote como si fueras un pobre gatito que necesita ayuda, eres patetico-dijo Freddie dandole una patada a Carlos en el estomago

-¡Carlos!-grito Jay al entrar y ver a Carlos tirado en el piso del baño

-ah, hola Jay ¿cuanto tie..-Freddie no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Jay lo golpeo directo en la mandibula

H, Jes, Isa, Mal y Evie entraron y vieron a Freddie tirado en el piso y Jay con Carlos dandoles la espalda a los demas

-¡Carlos!-gritaron mal y Evie a unisono mientras iban con Carlos

-de esta no se va a salvar Freddie, ahora lo mato porque lo mato-dijo Jsay furioso

-espera Jay dijo Carlos casi en un suspiro-no hagas esto no lo vale-

-que dices, pero mira lo que te hizo lo siento pero el lo merece-dijo Jay dandose la vuelta y notando que no habia nadie

-¿a donde fueron?-pregunto Evie

* * *

-acaso estas loco, casi arruinas el plan-dijo Jessie mientras se adentraban al bosque de la isla

-lo siento pero es que estaba muy enojado por todo lo que ese niño ha hecho, que solo queria verlo sufrir- dijo Freddie *psicopatamente

-como sea, lo bueno es que no se dieron cuenta cuando nos fuimos -dijo H tratando de calmarlos a todos

-aun podemos poner en marcha nuestro plan y porfin vengarnos de ellos y los que sus padres le hicieron a los nuestros-dijo Isa

* * *

 **Lo siento mucho si me tarde en publicar pero esque pude publicar porque estoy en casa de mia bue, en mi casa no tendre internet hasta enero asi que enserio siento la espera, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, sientanse libre de dejarme un review o mandarme un pm, y otra vez lamento la tardanza pero no se apuren cuando tenga internet publicare mas seguido, hasta la proxima, bye**


	4. Temores- Parte 1

**Capitulo 4**

 **Temores - parte uno**

Habia pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido con Freddie y aunque han estado buscado a sus "amigos" no los han hallado aun, Jay estaba muy preocupado por Carlos, no lo quería dejar solo, tenia miedo que Freddie volviera y acabara lo que empezó.

Por la semana Jay ha tenido un sueño peculiar, el y Carlos estaban caminando por el bosque cuando se encuentran a un muy enojado Freddie quien tiene dos cuchillos uno se la clava a Jay en la pierna haciendo que caiga al piso inútil de ayudar al pequeño Carlos, Freddie se acerca a Carlos y le encaja el cuchillo en el pecho a Carlos y Jay mira como Carlos muere poco a poco.

-¡AAHHH!-grita Jay al despertar por la novena vez desde que Freddie ataco a Carlos.

-no puede ser, esto debe acabar-dijo Jay exhausto para si mismo, vio al reloj en su buro y vio que eran las 4:37 am, se levanto sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir, se acomodo su cabello, decidió no usar su típica gorra roja, se vistió con unos pantalones de cuero rojos, una camisa amarilla y un chaleco rojo.

salio de su casa y empezó a vagar por las calles, no sabiendo exactamente que hacer, entonces se detuvo un momento a pensar y penso sobre lo cruel que es estar aquí por causa de sus padres, mientras que en Auradon todo es color de rosa, el odia a Auradon por eso, porque ellos no saben como es la vida ahí, como es la vida de el y sus amigos, y nunca lo sabrán porque a ellos no les importan, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Jay.

* * *

En Auradon, el príncipe Ben se estaba levantando para empezar su jornada escolar, como tenia algo de tiempo antes de que sirvieran el desayuno en la escuela, empezó a pensar una proclamación para su nuevo reinado, pensó en el chico peliblanco de sus visiones y le vino una idea a la cabeza, traer a los chicos de la isla de los perdidos a vivir en Auradon y tal vez encuentre a ese chico.

Durante las primeras clases ha estado algo distraído pensando en como va a llevar acabo su plan, no fue hasta en la hora del almuerzo que su querida novia lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-Benyboo, ¿oíste lo que te dije?-pregunto Audrey en un modo muy "cariñoso"

-no, lo siento, ¿que dijiste?-pregunto Ben a Audrey apenado de no haberle prestado atención a su novia

-te dije que si le vas a decir a tus padres sobre la idea que tuve dejando a tu novia, osea yo, estar adelante con tu familia-dijo Audrey con una sonrisa

-no estoy seguro Audrey, solo va a estar mi familia adelante-dijo Ben

-pero Benyboo voy a ser pronto parte de tu familia, voy a ser tu esposa, ¿cierto?-dijo Audrey manipulandolo

-es cierto, creo que siendo asi mi novia va a estar adelante conmigo en la coronacion-dijo Ben sonriendo ampliamente como siempre

durante el resto del dia estaba pensando como decirle a sus padres la idea que tuvo, "creo que es buena idea y les gustara" penso Ben, pero aun faltaba que se armara de valor y decidiera cuales y cuantos chicos van a venir, porque a fin de cuentas faltan dos meses para su coronacion, tiene algo de tiempo

* * *

Todos decian que Mal era fuerte, que no le tenia miedo a nada ni a nadie, estaban muy equivocados, Mal tenia como temor numero uno, decepconar a su madre y que la encierre en el calabozo de su casa, porque ya a pasado con anterioridad.

-eres una niña inutil, no sabes hacer nada bien, te pedi una simple cosita, y no la pudiste hacer bien, ¿cual es tu excusa? ¡DIME!-Malefica le gritaba a Mal por no haber robado bien comida para alimentarse las dos y lo que habia conseguido estaba podrido

-lo lamento madre, es que la comida estaba podrida, pero va a haber un nuevo cargamento la proxima semana-dijo Mal llena de miedo, le tenia un miedo irracional a su madre, y no sabia porque

-pero no lo queremos para la proxima semana lo necesitamos ahora, asique no quiero que regreses aqui hasta que consigas comida- le dijo Malefica a Mal y esta salio de su casa en busca de algo que comer.

al final del dia ya era de noche y lo unico que habia conseguido fueron 2 manzanas podridas, unas galletas apunto de su feche de vencimiento.

Mal no sabia si ir a su casa y hacer que su madre la encierre en el frio y oscuro calabozo, o arriesgarse a pasar la noche afuera, decidio ir con su madre a recibir su castigo.

-Mal, ya llegaste, ¿que conseguiste?-le pregunto Malefica a su hija

-unas manzanas podridas y galletas a punto de vencer-dijo Mal aterrorizada de la reaccion de su madre

-¿¡QUE?!-le grito Malefica a Mal-¡que acaso no puedes hacer nada bien!¡te mereces un castigo!¡AL CALABOZO!-le grito Malefica a Mal

Malefica agarro a su hija del brazo bruscamente, llevandola escalera abajo hacia el calabozo, Mal gritaba para que su madre la dejara ir , pero Malefica no hacia caso a las suplicas de su hija, cuando llegaron avento a Mal dentro de el y cerro la puerta con llave.

mas tarde en la noche Mal estaba llorando en la oscuridad le daba mucho miedo estar ahi, no sabiendo lo que su madre le pueda hacer, ya que la anterior vez que ella estuvo ahi su madre avento un monton de bichos de diferentes tipos, no le daban miedo a Mal pero en la oscuridad, es como si todo lo que estuviera alli le daba miedo, desde hace mucho tiempo que uno de los miedos mas grandes de Mal era la oscuridad, y ella no cree que eso vaya a cambiar.

* * *

Evie se levanto y fue directo a la cocina, aun en pijamas y sin maquillaje, cuando bajo vio a su madre leyendo una revista vieja de modas.

-buenos dias madre- le dijo Evie a su madre

-buenos dias..¿porque no estas arreglada aun?-le pregunto R.M a su hija

-es que aun es temprano y queria desayunar primero-le contesto Evie

-mas, pero mirate si ya casi pareces una ballena, no vas a conseguir un hombre estando tan gorda-le dijo R.M. a su hija y esta solo corrio hacia su cuarto llorando.

al llegar a su cuarto se desvistio lo mas rapido que pudo, se fue al ver al espejo y su madre tenia razon, estaba muy gorda, parecia una horrenda ballena gorda.

-estoy gorda y horrenda, nadie me va a amar asi- se decia Evie asi misma una y otra vez.

sin pensarlo se fue al baño, se inclino frente al retrete y se llevo dos dedos a la boca y empezo a vomitar, vomito hasta que no quedara nada en su estomago, .

al terminar se cepillo los dientes, se recosto en su cama y penso que su madre no le habia dicho que estaba gorda desde que era una niña, la primera vez que se lo dijo tenia 6 años, desde entonces tenia miedo de volver a descuidarse y que su madre le diga gorda, porque lo que temia es que las personas se burlaran de ella y le digan que es gorda.

* * *

 **[nota: lo que se presenta acontinuacion es un sueño]**

Hector estaba caminando por el bosque con su padre el Gato sonriente, despues de haber sido desterrados de Auradon por algo que hizo su padre, cuando se toparon con 4 villanos, Cruella De Vil, Jafar, La Reina Malvada y Malefica.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aqui, sangre fresca-dijo Malefica con una sonrisa que demostraba maldad pura

-¿que quieren?-dijo el Gato sonriente serio ocultando a su hijo detras de el

-¿que haces aqui?¿no se suponia que eras bueno?-pregunto Jafar

-fuimos desterrados-

Cruella se acerco al pequeño niño de 3 años

-¿y tu como te llamas?-le pregunto Cruella al pequeño

-Hector-respondio casi en un susurro, Cruella lo agarro en sus brazos alejandolo de su padre, mientras que Jafar sujeta al Gato sonriente

-¡dejenlo ir! ¡el no tiene nada que ver aqui!es solo un niño!-

-oye niño, ¿quieres ver lo que le pasa a tu padre por hacerse el heroe bueno?-le dijo Malefica al niño en los brazos de Cruella

Hector solo lloraba y gritaba, queria regresar a los brazos de su padre.

-esto es lo que les pasa a los heroes cuando los villanos obtienen venganza-le dijo R.M. al G.S. y lo pateo donde ningun hombre debe ser pateado.

esto hizo que se arrodillara ante el dolor, lugo Malefica lo pateo repetidamente en las costillas rompiendole algunas, luego Jafar agarro su cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo clavo en el abdomen del G.S. haciendolo gritar de dolor, mientras que Hector no paraba de llorar, mientras veia como su padre se desangraba.

-ya callate, si quisiera oir a un bebe grtar estaria en mi casa soportando al odioso de mi hijo-le dijo Cruella al niño.

-parece que alguien merece un castigo, ¿no creen?-dijo R.M.

-¿porque no nos desacemos de esas lindas orejas de gato- dijo Jafar

-noooo-gritaba el niño mientras le cortaban sus orejas


	5. Temores- Parte 2

**Holi, primero algunas aclaraciones, voy a poner la celebridad que dan vida a Freddie, Isaura y Jessie, y sus padres.**

 **Isaura- Ashley Benson(pelirroja)- La reina de corazones**

 **Freddie- Taylor Lautner- Facilier**

 **Jessie- Maia Mitchelle- Capitan garfio**

 **Ademas quiero aclarar que de ninguna manera habra lemmon.  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Temores - parte dos**

Hector se despertó gritando y luego llorando por el recuerdo de cuando le arrancaron sus orejas de gato.

-Hector, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Isaura llendo con su amigo,

-pero claro que no estoy bien, solo quiero vengar a mi padre, su muerte no sera en vano-dijo Hector levantándose de su cama en su escondite subterráneo.

-sabes he estado pensando, y me estan empezando a caer bien los chicos-dijo Isaura con miedo de la reaccion de su amigo gato.

-¡que! acaso estas loca, sus padres mataron a los nuestros lo olvidas-dijo Hector furioso.

-oigan que pasa, ¿porque gritan?-dijo Jessie media dormida entrando a la habitación donde estaban.

-Isaura nos quiere traicionar-dijo Hector mas que enojado.

-¡que!, no te acuerdas que decapitaron a tu madre, y frente a ti-dijo Jessie llendo con su amiga.

-lo se, pero..-dijo Isaura

-pero nada, mataron a mi padre con su propio garfio-dijo Jessie molesta

-tenemos que cobrar venganza por lo que hicieron sus padres, por eso nos hicimos sus amigos recuerdas, bueno todos excepto Freddie, pero aun asi es muy util, pronto cobraremos nuestra venganza-dijo Hector

-muy pronto-le siguio Jessie

-ahora salgan de mi habitacion si no quieren que las arañe-

* * *

Carlos no ha podido dormir bien la ultima semana y esa noche no era la excepcion, son las 2:30 am, y no ha podido cerrar los ojos, no importa cuanto lo intente no va a poder dormir, y todo por los temores que lo invaden dia a dia a lo largo de su vida.

-otra noche mas sin poder dormir-dijo Carlos para si mismo.

Carlos sabia que ya no iba a volver a dormir esa noche, asi que se arreglo un poco y salio de su casa rumbo a su "guarida" lo que era como una casa del arbol, estaba oculta no la mantenia a simple vista.

Cuando el era pequeño y después de que su padre lo abandonara, el arranco una pequeña hoja de un árbol y detrás de una gran pared falsa que el mismo construyo, sembró la hoja en un pedazo de piso sin cemento y desde entonces, cada que su madre lo regañara o gritara, el iba ahí y lloraba, con sus lagrimas el árbol creció hasta ser el árbol mas hermoso que Carlos haya visto.

Despues de conocer a los que ahora son sus amigos Carlos ya no iba tan constantemente como antes, pero, a la edad de 12 años Jay vio el arbol escondido y le dijo a Carlos que hicieran una casa en el arbol, asique Jay y Carlos hicieron una casa en el arbol con madera que Jay amablemente robo para el.

Carlos subio las escaleras y entro a la casa, hace mucho tiempo que no iba, vio cosas que habian traido sus amigos para adornar un poco el lugar.

Vio el montón de revistas de moda y adolescentes que Evie había traído y colgados había algunos posters de famosos que no conocían.

El grafitti de Mal con las diferentes figuras de sus padres en cada una de las paredes.

Camino hasta que vio una de las listas que hacia Jay solo para molestarlo, esta decía "Cosas a las que el cobarde de Carlos De Vil les tiene miedo".

Esto le trajo a Carlos muchos recuerdos que preferiría olvidar pero aun así leyó la lista.

"1- Este idiota le tiene miedo a los perros, aunque no vivan aquí."

Carlos recordó como empezó su miedo, fue cuando tenia solo 3 años.

 **# _Flashback_**

Carlos estaba en los brazos de su padre y se estaba quedando dormido.

-aww, mira, parece que alguien se esta quedando dormido- dijo su padre viendo a Carlos medio dormido.

-dámelo, le voy a contar un cuento y luego a dormir- dijo Cruella agarrando a su hijo y llevándolo a su cuarto.

-¿quieres un cuento?- pregunto Cruella acostando a Carlos en la cama.

-si, cunto- dijo el pequeño Carlos.

-muy bien, había una vez un lindo niño con un perro, pero el perro era malo y no quería al niño el perro solo era una bestia sedienta de sangre, asi que un día mientras que el pequeño niño jugaba con el perro, este le salto encima, le arranco la cara al niño de una mordida, luego le mordió el cuello y empezó a beber su sangre, y por ultimo cuando el niño estaba casi muerto el perro le arranco la cabeza y empezó a jugar con ella; moraleja de la historia, los perros son vil seres rabiosos que te quieren matar-

 _ **#fin del flashback**_

Lagrimas corren por las mejillas de Carlos, no porque su madre lo haya perturbado de por vida, sino porque no recordaba ni el nombre de su padre, lo estaba olvidando, pero el no quiere olvidar lo.

Carlos se limpio las lagrimas y siguió leyendo la lista.

"2- Es clautofobico , o como sea que se escriba y significa que le tiene miedo a los espacios cerrados".

Carlos se acordó al instante como se volvió claustrofobico.

 ** _#Flashback_**

Carlos tenia 8 años, los abusos de su madre ya eran normales para este niño, se encontraba lavando los trastes de su casa en la cocina, ya había terminado y su madre estaba checando como habían quedado.

-¿que es esto Carlos?-pregunto Cruella mostrando un plato con una minúscula mancha.

-lo siento madre no lo volveré a hacer- dijo Carlos asustado.

-nada de madre no lo volveré a hacer, esta no es la primera vez que dejas los platos sucios, ven es momento de tu castigo- dijo Cruella agarrando bruscamente el brazo del niño.

-mama por favor, no me hagas daño- suplicaba el pequeño Carlos.

-Cállate, ya que con mis habituales castigos no entiendes, te tendré que poner uno nuevo- dijo Cruella abriendo la puerta de uno de sus varios armarios lleno de pieles.

-mami por favor, mami no- suplicaba Carlos no quería ser metido ahí.

-te quedaras ahí hasta que aprendas la lección- dijo Cruella metiendo a Carlos adentro.

Carlos paso ahi dentro dos dias enteros en la oscuridad de ese pequeño armario, cada hora el sentia como si las paredes se encojieran cada vez mas y terminarian aplastandolo.

 ** _#Fin del Flashback_**

Carlos estaba llorando a mares, lanzo la lista lejos y empezó a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana, recargo su espalda en una de las paredes, abrazo sus rodillas y oculto su cara en su regazo.

-¿Carlos?- pregunto una voz a un lado de el, levanto la vista y se encontró con Jay, y detrás de el se podía ver el amanecer "¿cuanto tiempo he estado aquí?" se pregunto Carlos en su cabeza.

-¿porque estabas llorando?-pregunto Jay sentándose al lado de su amigo y abrazándolo.

Carlos no dijo nada solo señalo una hoja de papel a unos cuantos centímetros lejos de ellos, Jay lo agarro y lo empezo a leer, era una lista que el habia hecho cuando era joven, el era la razon por la que Carlos estuviera llorando ahora y eso hizo que sintiera como si enterraran un cuchillo en su corazón.

Jay le iba a dar un beso en la frente, pero Carlos movio su cabeza para arriba haciendo que Jay lo besara en los labios.

* * *

Mal recién había salido de su cautiverio y su madre la dejo salir, fue a casa de Evie, llego a su ventana, le toco y fue abierta rápidamente y vio a su amiga en pijamas medio dormida.

-¿acaso te desperté?-pregunto Mal.

-si, pero no te preocupes, ¿a que viniste?-

-bueno vine porque tuve unos días malos y quise venir y hablar contigo sobre lo que mas me gusta y me sube los ánimos-

-bueno entonces, déjame saco los dibujos e historias Jaylos-dijo Evie sacando unos cuadernos de debajo de su cama.

-¿quieres ir a la casa del árbol para tener mas privacidad?-

-claro-

* * *

Jay y Carlos se separaron bruscamente, hubo un silencio incomodo unos minutos.

"¿que carajo hice?2 se regañaba Jay en su mente,"¿porque tuve que mover la cabeza?" se reprimio Carlos mentalmente.

"le debere confesar lo que siento a Carlos, ¿que si me rachaza? ¿acaso el beso fue una señal?" se preguntaba Jay.

"y si el beso fue una señal de que debo confesarmele a Jay, debo tener que mostrárselo" pensó Carlos decidido.

"debo decirselo" penso Jay decidido.

-Carlos yo...-Jay no termino de hablar porque Carlos estampo sus labios contra los suyos.


	6. El amor esta en el aire

**Capitulo 6**

 **El amor esta en el aire**

Evie y mal estaban paradas en la entrada de la casa del arbol viendo como sus dos amigos se besaban, despues de un rato ambas chicas aclararon sus gargantas obteniendo la atencion de sus amigos.

-¿que hacen aqui?-pregunto Jay enojado por interrumpir su sesion de besos con Carlos

-¡Jaylos!-gritaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo y pegaron un grito de Fangirl muy fuerte y agudo, a lo que Jay y Carlos taparon sus oidos.

-¿ya terminaron?-pregunto Carlos notando que sus amigas cerraron la boca, alo que ambas asintieron.

-entonces.. ¿ya son pareja?-pregunto Mal con una sonrisa muy obvia.

-si eso creo-dijeron ambos chicos a unisono.

* * *

-¿como le puedo decir a mis padres lo de la proclamacion? ¿tienes alguna idea?-pregunto Ben a su amigo Doug, los dos estaban en una mesa de la cafeteria hablando sobre traer a chicos de la Isla a Auradon.

-solo dile la verdad y el porque-dijo Doug

-en serio tu crees, a ver que tal esto, mama, papa, he estado teniendo visiones sobre un chico peli-blanco el cual ha sido maltratado tanto fisica como verbalmente y lo quiero traer para ver quien es, buena idea en serio-dijo Ben sarcastico y enojado

-solo fue una idea no es para que te enojes-

-lo siento Doug, es que hace dias que no duermo y estoy muy estresado-

-no te preocupes te voy ayudar para lo que necesites para eso son los amigos-dijo Doug agarrando la mano de Ben.

-gracias Doug se que siempre puedo contar contigo-dijo Ben agarrando la mano de Doug y dandole una sonrisa, haciendo que el corazon del hijo de tontin latiera muy rapido.

* * *

Evie estaba profundamente dormida hasta que un ruido en su ventana la desperto, vio el reloj y eran las 2:29 a.m, se levanto para ver quien tocaba la ventana la abrio y Mal entro a la habitación de Evie.

-Mal, ¿que haces aqui?-dijo Evie cerrando la ventana y siendo recibida con un beso de parte de su novia.

-te extrañe-dijo Mal acariciando el cabello de Evie.

-yo tambien, pero esa no es excusa para interrumpir mi sueño de belleza-dijo Evie fingiendo estar enojada.

-si quieres podemos acurrucarnos aqui las dos-dijo Mal sentandose en la cama de Evie y sonriendo.

-pero, ¿y si alguien entra y nos ve?-pregunto Evie.

-no te preocupes, para ellos solo somos amigas, recuerda, ellos no saben sobre nosotras-dijo Mal acostando a Evie y colocandose a su lado para abrazarla.

-ellos no saben sobre nosotras-dijo Evie antes de quedarse dormida en los brazos de su novia.

* * *

 _ **#6 horas antes en Auradon**_

 _Querido Diario_

 _Hoy a sido un triste dia para mi, no solo tengo que guardarme las ganas de decirle a Lonnie lo que siento,_

 _sino que tambien vi como un chico coqueteaba con ella, Lonnie pronto va a hacer su vida, y me temo que_

 _yo no voy a estar en ella, ella se va a casar con un chico y va a tener hijos, nunca se casaria con una mujer_

 _y menos conmigo, soy fea, tengo una horrible nariz y un cabello espantoso, voy a estar sola para siempre._

 _Gracias por ayudar a desaogarme diario y hasta mañana._

 _Atte: Jane Godmother_

Jane guardo su diario debajo de su cama para mantenerlo seguro y en ese preciso instante entro su compañera de cuerto y mejor amiga (tambien amor platonico) Lonnie Fa-Li, quien habia regresado de su cita con Taylor **(** **el hijo de Tiana y Naveen).**

-hola Jane-dijo Lonnie tirandose en su cama.

-hola,¿como te fue en tu cita?-pregunto Jane

-aburrida, se la paso toda la cita hablando de Tourney, lo juro, no vuelvo a salir con jugadores de Tourney nunca mas en la vida-dijo Lonnie.

-eso dijiste las ultimas 5 veces-dijo Jane sonriendo

-lo se, pero esta vez es en serio-dijo Lonnie riendose y Jane la acompaño

"-si tan solo le pueda decir lo que siento-"penso Jane

* * *

 _ **#A las 5:46 en Auradon**_

-de los mejores sexos que hemos tenido Audrey-dijo Chad posicionandose al lado de Audrey.

-solo lo mejor para ti cariño-dijo Audrey dandole un largo beso en los labios a Chad

-si soy tu cariño, entonces porque no dejas a Ben y haces publica nuestra relacion-

-ya te lo dije, me caso con Ben para hacer feliz a mi madre, pero solo te amo a ti y lo sabes-

-esta bien, en tanto sea verdad todo bien-

* * *

 **#a las 6:30 en La Isla de los Perdidos**

Jay y Carlos estaban en la habitacion de Carlos besandose hasta que

-¡Carlos! ¡baja de inmediato!-grito Cruella desde la planta baja

-no vayas-dijo Jay con un puchero

-lo siento, sabes que tengo que-dijo Carlos llendo escaleras abajo

una vez abajo Carlos, se encontro con su madre en un vestido negro ajustado con su abrigo blanco.

-¿que pasa madre?-dijo Carlos sorprendido por la vestimenta de su madre.

-limpia un poco el lugar, hoy voy a tener una cita... con Jafar.

* * *

 **En serio siento mucho la tardanza, queria publicarlo el 14 de Febrero, pero por varias cuestiones, una de ellas la pelea que tuve con mi madre en la que me dijo Perra y yo le dije Zorra, me castigo la lap por 2 semanas, pero en serio me hizo enojar porque no importa lo que haga siempre se enoja y no la contento con nada, me saque un diez en Fisica y me dijo que era una maldita creida sangrona y en un exasmen de mate que me saque un 8 me empezo a insultar y decirme que debia estudiar mas, y total, desde esa pelea me fui con mi abue mientras a mi mama se le pasa el enojo, porque no importa cuantas vecesme he disculpado, no me ha querido perdonar, y pues estoy escribiendo lo que me pasopara desahogarme.**

 **como sea volviendo a la historia, tratare de publicar mas seguido y en este capitulo solo mostre las parejas que quedaran en la historia y espero sean de su agrado si no lo son, pues nimodo, haci van a quedar y punto, y si alguien sabe como poner los acentos en las letras por favor dejenlo en lor reviews, gracias por leer y hasta el proximo Capitulo, ciao.**


	7. La cita- Parte 1

**Capitulo 7**

 **La cita - parte 1**

Carlos estaba terminando de limpiar su casa y cuando termino se quiso ir arriba pero fue detenido por su madre agarrándolo por el brazo.

-¿ya barriste?-

-si-

-¿trapeaste?-

-si-

-¿puliste la mesa?-

-si-

-hiciste la cena?-

-si, ya esta servida en la mesa, ¿me puedo ir ya madre?-pregunto Carlos asustado

-si, pero no te atrevas a interrumpirme, ¿entendido?-dijo Cruella en tono amenazador.

Carlos solo asintió y su madre lo soltó del brazo y el subió rápido a su cuarto y cerro su puerta con seguro; una vez adentro vio a Jay dormido en su cama... sin camisa, Carlos se sonrojo mucho pero no le importo y fue a acostarse con el, se acurruco en su pecho y sintió como los brazos de su novio lo abrazaba por la cintura, en sus brazos fuertes en los cuales siempre se sentiría protegido.

* * *

 **# Ayer**

-Hector ya vete a dormir, no has dormido en toda la noche- regañaba Isaura a Hector mientras este solo escribía algo en su cuaderno

-ya te dije que no molestes y no me voy ir a dormir esta venganza tiene que ser perfecta-dijo Hector sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno

-ya has lo que quieras, solo te digo que no te voy a ayudar en nada- dijo Isaura enojada antes de irse

-ni quien te necesite pendeja, todos son bien puñetas solo van a arruinar las cosas-dijo Hector para si mismo y siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno hasta la mañana que fue cuando decidio poner en marcha su plan.

 **# La mañana siguiente**

Hector estaba entrando a la tienda de Jafar y se encontró con el acomodando unas cosas en los estantes.

-hola, que gusto verte, pensé que estabas muerto-dijo Jafar con una sonrisa falsa

-y yo que tu vendías lamparas-dijo Hector burlándose de Jafar, quien dejo de sonreir y empezo a fulminar con la mirada a Hector- como sea hombre lamparin, vine a buscar algo que he querido desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Hector mirando las cosas en los estantes.

-y ¿que seria lo que buscas?-

-un abrigo de piel- dijo Hector parandose enfrente de Jafar

-lo siento pero no tengo ninguno-

-mmm, ya veo, bueno entonces voy a tener que ir a otro lado por uno- dijo Hector haciendo como que se iba- espera- dijo Jafar obteniendo la atencion del chico, y Hector solo sonrio maliciosamente, puso su cara seria y se volteo.

-mira, mañana te tengo tu abrig0o listo-

-esta bien, pero espero que este aqui- dijo Hector saliendo de la tienda y en ese momento entro la mismisima Cruella De Vil.

-¡Cruella! que gusto verte, ¿que te trae por aca?-dijo Jafar siendo " amable" con Cruella, y viendo el enorme abrigo que ella traia puesto.

-esmaltes para uñas en blanco y negro, ¿tienes?- dijo Cruella en un tono frio

-claro que si-dijo Jafar sacando dos botesitos de esmaltes- oye Cruella, ¿no estas muy joven para tener un hijo tan grande?-dijo Jafar tratando de hacer un tono coqueto.

-Jafar, ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Cruella extrañada por el comportamiento de Jafar

-si, claro, solo queria saber si- dijo Jafar, y se armo de valor-¿te gustaria tener una cita conmigo?-

Cruella lo pensó un segundo y respondió- si, claro, me encantaría- dijo Cruella ¿feliz?

-bien entonces sera en tu casa mañana a las 8:00, te veo entonces adiós- dijo Jafar prácticamente echando a Cruella de la tienda

* * *

Jay se estaba despertando y vio a Carlos a su lado, tan solo ver la escena de Carlos dormido junto a el lo hizo sonreír como un tonto enamorado, con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Carlos Jay se bajo de la cama, agarro su camisa y se fue a su casa para darse un baño y estar listo para una sorpresa que le tenia a su novio.

cuando llego a su casa, subió a su cuarto por la ventana para que su padre no supiera que había llegado, desafortunada mente el lo estaba esperando en su recamara.

-Jay, ¿que bueno que llegas?- dijo Jafar y Jay vio a su padre con una mirada de confusión ya que lo vio vestido de una forma un poco formal y sin suturbante.

-¿que pasa?-dijo Jay en su tono despreocupado de siempre

-mira, hoy voy a tener una cita con Cruella-Jay ante ese comentario abrio sus ojos como platos - y quiero que vayas y robes uno de sus abrigos para un cliente mientras yo la distraigo y no se de cuenta, ¿entendiste?, si , que bien, ya me tengo que ir adios- dijo Jafar llendose no dejando que Jay conteste.

''¿que diablos voy a hacer ahora?''-penso Jay

* * *

 **Oli, lo siento por no haber actualizado, pero es que me mude (otravez, no se porque mi familia no se queda en un lugar) pero bueno ahora estoy en un cyber y prometo subir las otras partes cuando pueda pero les prometo que no pasa de este mes, y porcierto ya arregle todo con mi mami, resulta que mi padrastro (a quien yo odio mucho) le dijo una santa de mentiras sobre mi y bueno ya las aclaramos y todo ta bien ahora, hasta la proxima, Bye**


End file.
